And then I found out
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Jako náhradu za Emily a JJ dostane Hotchův tým dva nové, ne tak úplně obyčejné agenty. Upozornění: Morgan/Reid preslash


Kdyby byl Morgan objektivní, musel by uznat, že celá ta… _záležitost_, dejme tomu, začala mnohem dřív, než se začala týkat i jich. Ve skutečnosti, _skutečné_, nesubjektivní skutečnosti, to začalo asi ve chvíli, kdy se dva muži – z nichž jen jeden byl opravdový člověk – rozhodli, že si dají na nějakou dobu pohov a pokusí se trochu usadit, přestanou zachraňovat vesmír a pro změnu se zkusí omezit jen na lidi, podle nich o něco klidnější zachraňování (protože ani jeden z nich se nedokázal doopravdy _vzdát_ zachraňování) nevinných lidí, obětí zločinu.

Pro ně, Morgana a ostatní, kteří po odchodu Emily a JJ zůstali v týmu, to celé začne o něco později, jednoho chladného deštivého rána, kdy si je Hotch, s téměř pohřebním výrazem, ovšem s ostrou hranou vzteku, svolá do zasedačky, aby jim oznámil, že dostanou nové kolegy.

„Cože? Jaké nové kolegy?" ptá se Reid a přitom se mračí.

Nikdo z nich netouží po někom novém, ale nejsou tak hloupí, aby tvrdili, že nikoho nepotřebují. Bez Emily a JJ je jich málo, mají spoustu práce, víc, než můžou zvládnout, jen… nechce se jim navazovat nové vztahy s novými lidmi. Poznávat nové agenty, když přišli o dva ze svých přátel, zvykat si na někoho cizího, kdo nebude zapadat do jejich zajetého rytmu.

A taky je nikdo nevaroval, a což je prakticky nepřijatelné, alespoň mezi nimi, o ničem neměl tušení ani Hotch. Je to jasně vidět v jeho tváři, v tom, jak zatíná zuby a má vysunutou bradu. Nikdo mu neřekl, co se plánuje, a on nemá vůbec radost z toho, že ho lidi z vedení – potažmo _Straussová_ – obešli.

„Přesně tak. Budou tady zřejmě za chvíli." Hotch se podívá na hodinky a stroze kývne hlavou. „Vím, že jsem vás měl upozornit na to, že se něco takového stane, ale neměl jsem tušení, že to připravují."

Rossi proplete prsty a pohodlně se opře do židle. Reid se znepokojeně mračí a prsty vyťukává na desku stolu nějaký rytmus. Garciová sebou na židli mele a zřejmě váhá, jestli se začít ptát na podrobnosti nebo raději mlčet a počkat, až se Hotch sám rozhodne, že jim toho řekne víc.

Morgan se předkloní a předloktími se opře o desku stolu, pohled upřený na Hotche, protože Hotch sice napovrch vypadá klidně, skoro chladně, ale on ví, že pod tou ledovou maskou je pěkně naštvaný. Vztek z něj sálá ve vlnách, ale pod tím vším je ještě něco.

Obavy.

„Jak to, že ti to neřekli?" zamumlá Reid a jeho zamračení se prohloubí. „Jsi náš šéf, musí ti přece říct, že dostaneš nové podřízené!"

„Dozvěděl jsem se to až dneska ráno," řekne Hotch a je přímo vidět, jak moc se mu takové jednání příčí. „Prý jsou to výborní agenti se spoustou zkušeností a –"

Ozve se zaklepání na dveře zasedačky a Hotch se tím směrem automaticky obrátí a hluboce, unaveně si povzdychne.

Morgan zatěká pohledem mezi Hotchem a dveřmi, ale to už se dveře otevřou a dovnitř zasedačky vejdou dva muži. Morgan cítí, jak se Garciová vedle něj napřímí, Reid se na ně zvědavě podívá a dokonce i Rossi zpozorní

Ti dva nově příchozí, jejich kolegové, jsou vysocí. Jeden je ramenatý, s tmavými vlasy a výrazně pohlednou tváří, která má možná trochu moc ostré rysy, ale zato jí dominují zářivě modré, inteligentní oči. Je oblečený do dlouhého šedého kabátu, který vypadá jako ty, co se nosily během druhé světové války, a zpod kterého vykukuje límeček světle modré košile, bez kravaty, s horními dvěma knoflíky rozepnutými, a tmavé kalhoty. Druhý muž je stejně vysoký, ale štíhlejší, ne tak silný. Vypadá křehčí, trochu jako Reid, jemnější, méně fyzicky zdatný, ale jinak odolný. Je o pár let mladší a hezký, i když ne tak klasickým způsobem jako druhý muž, jeho kůže se světlá, jako by moc nechodil na slunce a má hnědé vlasy, trochu moc dlouhé a rozcuchané, nad pravým uchem mu neuspořádaně trčí nahoru, pod dlouhým hnědým kabátem, který se mu při každém pohybu zavlní kolem kotníků, má oblečený modrý oblek – pro agenta FBI trochu moc výrazná barva. Na nohou má obyčejné bílé tenisky a oči má hnědé a staré a smutné. A velice všímavé, protože okamžitě zachytí Morganův pohled a hodí po něm jemným úsměvem.

Hotch jim vyrazí naproti, s rukou nataženou k potřesení. „Zvláštní agent Hotchner, Hotch. Vítejte v týmu. Tohle jsou agenti Derek Morgan a David Rossi, doktor Spencer Reid a naše úžasná technická analytička Penelope Garciová."

Garciová mužům nadšeně zamává, ostatní kývnou.

Výraz ve tváři toho staršího se nezmění, možná jen zaujaté přimhouření očí, jinak nedává nic najevo. „Kapitán Jack Harkness," oznámí klidně a sebevědomě. Mluví jako Američan, ale nemá žádný místní přízvuk, který by naznačil, odkud je. Jako člověk, který toho hodně procestoval.

Druhý muž se široce usměje a s nadšením, skoro až _příliš_ nadšeně, na člověka, který je první den v nové práci, Hotchovi potřese rukou. „John Smith, ale spíš jsem známý jako Doktor," prohodí přitom, se silným britským akcentem. „Jsem opravdu rád, že tady můžu pracovat. Hodně jsem už o vašem oddělení slyšel, všechny ty úspěchy, co jste už dokázali – a co teprve dokážete – úžasní, jste prostě úžasní a moci pro vás pracovat –"

Harkness, nebo _kapitán_ Harkness, jak se představil, do něj mírně strčí loktem a potřese nesouhlasně hlavou, obočí zdvižené.

„Oh," Smith (Morgana napadne, jestli je to vůbec pravé jméno, protože opravdu? John Smith? To je tak strašně běžné jméno, že snad ani nemůže existovat!) se zarazí a zamrká a nejspíš to není poprvé, co ho Harkness takhle zarazil, protože se netváří nijak moc překvapeně nebo dotčeně a Morganovi to připomíná všechny ty chvíle, kdy on nebo některý z jeho kolegů zarazil Reida uprostřed dalšího z dlouhých a naprosto scestných i když zajímavých monologů, a musí se pousmát, protože je to _tak známé_.

A taky to znamená, že ti dva nejsou jeden pro druhého neznámí, nepotkali se až tady, ale znají se už z dřívějška, a to docela dobře.

Takže je to buď obrovská náhoda, že se oba dva sešli v jejich týmu, anebo vůbec ne.

„Jistě, promiňte," zamumlá a trochu nejistě se zazubí.

Harkness pobaveně protočí oči a usměje se, skoro shovívavě, jako by byl na takové věci od Smithe zvyklý. „Doktore," zamumlá.

Smith se zamračí, ale nevypadá dotčeně.

Hotch pomalu pokývá hlavou a mávne ke stolu, aby jim naznačil, že se můžou posadit a oni přikývnou a ochotně ho poslechnou, Smith okamžitě zamíří k Reidovi a posadí se vedle něj a Harkness zvedl obočí a se zářivým úsměvem si sedne vedle červenající se Garciové a okamžitě se s ní dá do tichého hovoru a Morgan se opravdu, opravdu snaží neposlouchat, protože mu úplně stačí to, jak se Garciová spokojeně usmívá.

Smith se mezitím baví s Reidem a zřejmě se mu podařilo najít nějaké téma, které mladíka zaujalo, protože Reid vypadá nadšeně a mluví a mluví a Smith souhlasně přikyvuje, ale ne tak, jak to někdy dělají oni, kývat, ale přitom neposlouchat, on opravdu _naslouchá_ tomu, co Reid říká, a rozumí mu, chápe to a tváří se, jako by měl opravdovou radost, oba dva rozkládají ruce, baví se jeden přes druhého a ostatní nerozumí ani slovu z toho, co říkají, jen občas zachytí nějaké slovo, které nezní tak odborně jako ten zbytek, nebo je alespoň kratší než čtyři slabiky, jako _v jeho posledním článku bylo zmíněno_ a _opravdu je těžké uvěřit_ nebo _prý se to_ _chystají ověřit v praxi_. Morgan se trochu zmateně podívá na Harknesse, protože ten Smithe zná, ale Harkness jen povytáhne obočí a zamrká na něj, jako by absolutně rozuměl tomu, co Morgan cítí.

Smith se pobaveně rozesměje a skoro láskyplně se na Reida podívá, takže se na ně upře pozornost všech a Morgan ví, že Smith není normální, nemůže být, protože žádný normální člověk nedokáže s Reidem udržet tempo. Nikdo to nikdy nezvládl, ale tady je Smith a nejen, že Reida nezastavuje, což dělá skoro každý, když mluví o něčem vědeckém, ani se netváří, jako by ho Reidovy proslovy obtěžovaly, naopak se zajímá a vnímá a _rozumí_ a Morgan je na jednu stranu rád, protože takových lidí je málo a je těžké na ně narazit a Reid má konečně někoho, s kým si může takhle svobodně popovídat, aniž by musel krotit svoji inteligenci, ale na druhou stranu… Není to Morgan, s kým se teď Reid směje. Je to někdo cizí, koho sotva znají a není to _Morgan_.

Morgan cítí, jak je Hotch vedle něj napnutý a spíš jen vnímá, než vidí, že Rossi potřese hlavou a povzdychne si. „Oh, můj bože. _Dva_ Reidové. To asi nezvládnu," zamumlá tlumeně a Morgan ví, že to nemyslí vážně, ale jenom jako vtip, protože i Rossi má pro Reida jistou slabost, ostatně jako oni všichni, a Morgan ho vždycky podezíral z toho, že se vidí jako jeho otec. Asi podobně jako Hotch.

Dva hrdí otcové jednoho bledého a hubeného génia.

Morgan přikývne a přinutí se k úsměvu a Hotch se ani nepohne, ale v jeho očích je souhlas.

Rozhodně to bude těžké, to vědí všichni, zvyknout si tak brzy po odchodu JJ a Emily na dva nové kolegy, navíc trochu podivné, dovolit jim, aby se zařadili mezi ně, možná si z nich udělat přátele. Bude to chvíli trvat a to i v případě, že zapadnou, což nevypadá moc pravděpodobně, protože je na nich něco… Morgan nedokáže říct co. Je to něco, co z nich vyzařuje, něco, čeho jsou plní a co říká, že už toho za sebou mají hodně. Nedokáže to popsat, ale je si jistý, že to tam je.

Něco ohledně těch dvou, jako by viděli něco, co nikdo jiný neviděl, a pak to v nich zůstalo.

Nakonec je docela lehké přijmout je do týmu a zvyknout si na ně, dokonce si je oblíbit a spřátelit se s nimi, mnohem lehčí, než čekal. Možná je to proto, že ani v nejmenším nepřipomínají Emily nebo JJ, takže si na ně nikdo z nich nemusí vzpomenout pokaždé, když je uvidí, možná proto, že oni oba mají svůj vlastní způsob práce a jsou přátelští, takže se s nimi dá snadno vyjít.

Všichni – dokonce i Hotch, i když jemu to jde přes rty nejhůř – si zvyknou říkat Smithovi Doktor a Harknessovi Jack a pomalu přivyknou i tomu, že jim oba dva říkají zásadně křestními jmény. A Morgan se zřejmě nemýlil ve svém názoru, že se ti dva znají, protože jsou dokonale sehraní. Věčně se hádají, trochu jako staří manželé, vždycky v dobrém, někdy jeden za druhého dokončují věty, a jednou za čas si přes hlavy ostatních vymění zvláštní pohled lidí, kteří toho už zažili hodně, lidí, kteří mají společnou minulost, dost temnou minulost, o které neradi mluví, ale občas se neubrání vzpomínání.

Rozumí si i s ostatními členy týmu, jen co si všichni zvyknou na Doktorovy občasné výbuchy divoké energie a nadšení, kdy pobíhá po kanceláři a je naprosto k nezastavení, a dlouhé monology o technice a autorech románů (s podivnými poznámkami, jako _Shakespeare byl ve skutečnosti docela sukničkář, ale opravdu odvážný, když bylo potřeba_, které jsou většinou přerušeny Jackovým tichým zakašláním) a historii, kterou popisuje, jako by se jí účastnil, kdy se s Reidem prakticky překřikují a jsou k nezastavení, dokud se jeden na druhého nepodívají a nezačnou se smát, nebo na to, jak jeho britský přízvuk občas záhadně zmizí, a na Jacka a to, jak flirtuje naprosto s každým od Garciové (která je nakonec _Garciová_, a která si rychle zvykla na to, že je jediná žena v týmu, a všichni si ji opečovávají) – do jejíž povahy se evidentně v podstatě zamiloval – přes policistky a strážníky až po Rossiho. Nikdo si není jistý tím, jestli to myslí vážně nebo jenom žertem, ale nijak zvlášť to nezkoumají a i Hotch se nakonec naučí přejít to a prostě jenom neodpovídat, když ho Jack před celým sborem na jedné policejní stanici v Bostonu při prezentaci profilu osloví jako fešáka.

Oba jsou zkušení agenti, zvyklí na ty nejpodivnější věci, jak je vidět, a ani jeden z nich jim nechtějí říct, kde pracovali předtím. Morgan se dozví jen to, že předtím žili v Británii, ale víc neví, protože Doktor i Jack jsou experty na odvádění od tématu.

Přesto se na nich Morganovi něco nezdá. Pořád je kolem nich něco zvláštního, něco, co neumí popsat, nemá tušení, co to je, ale je to tam, jenže když požádá Garciovou, aby mu o nich něco zjistila, jen mezi nimi, dostane přednášku o tom, že to se přece nedělá, ale Garciová je taky zvědavá a on je přece její Morgan, a tak mu pomůže.

Všechno, respektive to málo, co se jí o Doktorovi a Jackovi podaří zjistit, je úplně normální. Žádný zápis v rejstříku, nic podezřelého. Ale je toho tak málo, že vlastně nezjistí nic, a to je zatraceně divné.

Když se vrátí dolů do kanceláře, Doktor mu věnuje zvláštní postranní pohled a křivý úsměv, jako by přesně věděl, co u Garciové dělal, a jak málo toho zjistili.

Vcelku jsou dobří kolegové, dokonce snad i přátelé, někdy i ochotní vzít si pár složek navíc. Párkrát si s nimi vyjdou ven a Morgan zjistí, že Doktor se drží dál od alkoholu obecně – prý když pil naposledy, probudil se ve vězení na Barceloně – a Jack sice nepije moc často, ale když už ano, má úžasnou, skoro až neuvěřitelnou odolnost vůči alkoholu, kterou vysvětluje tím, že v Boeshane (dokonce ani Reid nemá tušení, kde to je, a když se na to Jacka zeptá, Harkness jenom mávne rukou a začne mluvit o estrogenu ve zdrojích pitné vody) je alkohol mnohem silnější. Oba jsou přátelští a nevadí jim zůstávat venku skoro do rána, stejně jako zřejmě nemají problémy vstát kvůli práci uprostřed noci – občas, i když ne často, přijíždějí do práce spolu – a když někde jsou, Jack, na rozdíl od Doktora, jen málokdy odchází domů sám a nikdy se ani náznakem nejatí tím, že si domů vodí jak ženy, tak i muže. Ale je tak otevřený, že nikoho ani nenapadne dělat si z něj kvůli tomu legraci.

Ne že by s tím měl někdo problém – Hotch by to nikdy nedovolil, tak jako tak, v jeho týmu se nikdo nemusel bát šikany jakéhokoli druhu – jen… taková otevřenost se u FBI agentů většinou moc nenosí.

Ovšem je to podivně osvěžující.

Po nějaké době přestanou řešit i to, že se Jack nikam nehne bez svého dlouhého vojenského kabátu a odkládá ho, jenom pokud hrozí střelba, protože v díravém by podle vlastních slov už _nevypadal tak dobře_, a Doktor se z nějakého důvodu nechce vzdát toho svého, tmavě hnědého („Dala mi ho _Janis Joplin_!") a občas nosí brýle (podle Morgana spíš proto, že v nich vypadá chytře, než že by je opravdu potřeboval), zvyknou si na to, že Jack má ke své neprůstřelné vestě prakticky odpor, považuje ji za zcela zbytečnou a je ochotný nosit ji jen proto, že mu Doktor jednou řekl, že v ní vypadá neohroženě („Nevypadal bych neohroženě spíš _bez ní_?" – „Ne, to bys vypadal jako blázen, který si koleduje o kulku." – „Vždyť mě znáš, já si vždycky koleduju o kulku. Nebo oštěp." – „_Jacku_!"), a přivyknou podivným pohledům policistů, kteří nemohou pochopit, jak je možné, že k nim místo skupinky upjatých agentů jezdí na pomoc černoch, dva géniové, jeden typický agent, stárnoucí autor, jeden, který nosí dobový kabát a flirtuje se vším, co se hýbe, a roztržitá, ale naprosto úžasná blondýna.

Život v týmu se nijak zvlášť nezmění. A pokud vůbec ano, pak jen v drobných věcech. Doktor odmítá používat zbraně (ne, že by neuměl střílet, to umí, jen to dělá abnormálně nerad), ale i když mu Hotch domlouvá a někdy i _přikazuje_, nepůsobí to žádné zvláštní problémy, protože má zvláštní dar mluvit (Vážně, dělá někdy i něco jiného, než že _mluví_?), přemluvit skoro kohokoli, aby dělal, jak chce on, navíc má ohromnou schopnost dívat se na cokoli z absolutně jiného pohledu než všichni ostatní, tak nějak novátorsky a otevřeně, má svůj vlastní přístup, vlastní pohled na věc a pracovní postup (Což Morganovi nevadí, i když by bylo určitě lepší, kdyby se to obešlo bez toho věčného olizování všeho možného. – Co má Doktor? Orální fixaci?), který obvykle funguje, a v nejhorším případě je tady vždycky ještě Jack, kterému zbraně nedělají problém a navíc je vždycky ochotný hlídat Doktorovi záda, i když ten rozhodně není bezmocný. Je něco jako Reid, vypadá slabý, ale v žádném případě není, je silný a odvážný a někdy zbytečně moc riskuje. Nebojí se jít do nebezpečí a Jack to asi ví, protože je pořád za ním, aby ho v případě nutnosti zachránil, stejně jako Morgan hlídá Reida, a většinou ani jeden z nich nemá problém následovat nařízení a plnit rozkazy, když si Morgan odmyslí případ, kdy Doktora při zásahu do paže škrábla kulka a on se i přes Hotchův výslovný příkaz odmítl dát ošetřit (druhý den ho Hotch uprostřed kanceláře dost nevybíravým způsobem přinutil, aby mu ukázal, jestli si ránu alespoň pořádně zavázal – „_Je to opravdu nutné, Aarone?_" – ale na Doktorově paži už nebylo po zranění ani stopy) a několik dalších případů, kdy neposlechnou, co jim Hotch přikázal. Většinou za tím stojí Doktor a Jack se jím lehko a s úsměvem nechá strhnout, ale i tyto případy vždy končí dobře a jejich rozhodnutí neposlouchat a dělat si věci po svém většinou dokonce ušetří životy, takže se Hotch čas od času tiše vzteká a vyhrožuje jim vyhazovem, pokud se to stane ještě jednou, ale nikdy to neudělá, protože ani jeden z nich přece nakonec neignoroval jeho autoritu o nic hůř, než to mnohokrát udělal třeba Morgan.

Jednou nebo dvakrát se jim podezřelý vzdá, jen co uvidí Doktora a Morgan osobně je u případu, kdy ozbrojený muž zahlédne Jacka, oči se mu rozšíří hrůzou a on vypískne jako malá holčička, zahodí zbraň a dá se na útěk.

Doktor se na Jacka pobaveně zadívá a zvedne obočí a Morgan neví, co si má z toho pohledu vybrat, protože pod tím pobavením se skrývá i malý nesouhlas.

Jack protočí oči, ušklíbne se, jako by říkal _přece mě znáš,_ a rozběhne se za mužem, Doktora, který, jak se už při mnoha příležitostech ukázalo, je mnohem rychlejší, než vypadá, v závěsu za sebou, a společně muže chytí dřív, než Morgan vůbec zjistí, co se děje.

Odvedou muže do výslechové místnosti a postupně se ho pokusí vyslechnout Morgan, Reid, Rossi i Hotch, ale nic z něj nedostanou, a tak za ním Hotch nakonec pošle Jacka s Doktorem.

Morgan stojí za poloprůhledným sklem, opírá se rukama o jeho spodní hranu, vedle něj stojí Hotch, zvědavý na to, jak si ti dva povedou a jestli budou i u výslechu tak sehraní a efektivní jako v terénu, a mlčky se dívají, jak Doktor s Jackem vejdou do výslechové místnosti. Ani jeden z nich nic neřekne, ani když se Jack pohodlně rozvalí v židli naproti podezřelému, zatímco Doktor si sedne na stůl, zády k muži, opírá se o natažené paže a dívá na Jacka a všude okolo, jen podezřelému sotva věnuje pohled, na rozdíl od Jacka, který muže téměř rentgenuje.

„Řekni, Jacku, potkal jsi už někdy něco takového?" zeptá se Doktor nakonec, když už je ticho moc dlouhé, tak nějak líně.

Jack zvedne obočí, ale nepodívá se na něj, pohled přišpendlený na muži. „Za celý svůj dlouhý život?" Křivě se usměje, ale jinak se nepohne, ztuhlý jako socha, ovšem stále vypadá dokonale uvolněně. „Nemyslím. I když on by na to mohl mít jiný názor, vzhledem k tomu, jak přede mnou utíkal." Trochu se zamračí, jakoby zamyšleně. „Vlastně je to zvláštní. Vždycky přede mnou utíkají."

Doktor se zamračí, zakloní hlavu a zadívá se do stropu. „Ale nikdy ne dost rychle," zamumlá a Jack po něm hodí pohledem, malinko ostrým, než se na něj široce zazubí.

Muž se nakloní nad stůl a zírá na Jacka. „Nejsi správně," zabrblá. „Pevný bod. Špatně, celý špatně."

Morgan se zamračí a koutkem oka si všimne, že Hotch udělal to samé, ale ani jeden z nich nepromluví.

„Vidíš?" Jack se vyčítavě podívá na Doktora. „Každý můj vztah ztroskotá přesně na _tomhle_." Usměje se, aby svoje slova obrátil ve vtip, ale Morgan si je jistý – i když vůbec netuší, co to znamená – že to myslí vážně.

Muž se opět odtáhne a opře se, ruce v klíně, prsty propletené. „Potkal jsem tě," řekne tiše. „V Cardiffu. Před lety. Zajal jsi moji sestřenici."

„Aha. Sestřenici." Jack přikývne a Doktor se otočí, aby na podezřelého taky viděl. „Škoda, ale tuhle konkrétní si nepamatuju."

Muž si unaveně povzdychne, jako člověk, který ztratil i ten poslední zbytek naděje. „Už je to třicet let." Mávne rukou, „Utekl jsem před tebou do Ameriky. Abys mě nenašel. Proč jsi nemohl zůstat v Cardiffu?"

Teď vypadá skoro jako by mu bylo do pláče.

To je zajímavé, ten muž měl z Jacka takovou hrůzu, že před ním utekl na jiný kontinent. A i když těch třicet let je zatracená hloupost, protože Jackovi je někde mezi pětatřiceti a čtyřiceti (nikdy jim neřekl přesné číslo, byl v tomhle horší než holka, a oni se nakonec rozhodli, že je lepší se neptat), ten zbytek rozhodně stojí za přemýšlení.

Nehledě na to, že si ten muž Jacka zřejmě s nikým neplete, protože z toho mála, co o Jackově minulosti věděli, si byli jistí vlastně jen tím, že než přišel sem, žil a pracoval v Cardiffu.

Jack pokrčí bez zájmu rameny. „Znáš to, po sto padesáti, sto šedesáti letech ti jedno město začne být trochu malé."

_Po sto padesáti, sto šedesáti letech_? Co to má sakra znamenat?

Doktor přivře oči a neubrání se přidušenému zasmání.

„O čem to kruci mluví?" zamumlá Morgan spíše pro sebe, a neodtrhne od nich pohled.

„Nevím." Hotch potřese zmateně hlavou. „Ale povedlo se jim přimět ho k rozhovoru. Všem ostatním říkal jen to, že pro něj naše zákony neplatí a my nemáme právo ho tady držet."

Morgan si odfrkne.

„No jistě," přikývne muž chápavě a trochu víc se přikrčí.

Morgan si unaveně protře oči a povzdychne si. Čím déle je poslouchá, tím menší mu to všechno dává smysl a Morgan _nemá rád_, když mu něco nedává smysl. Po páteři mu přeběhne mráz, který si nedokáže vysvětlit, jenom ví, že každé slovo, které ti tři říkají – _sto padesát let, potkal jsem tě před třiceti lety, jsi pevný bod_ – je myšleno vážně.

Než se nadějí, Jack i Doktor vycházejí ze dveří, v družném rozhovoru, a když si všimnou jeho a Hotche, oznámí, že tohle podle jejich názoru není případ pro ně, a opravdu, sotva dvacet minut na to před stanicí zaparkuje černé auto s tmavými skly a dovnitř vejde vysoký, zamračený muž s pěšinkou ve světlých vlasech a mladá, výrazně hezká černoška, která skoro vibruje nadšením, kterému Morgan absolutně nerozumí dokud –

„Martho!" Doktor nadšeně zavýskne, když ji uvidí, rozesměje se a bez váhání se k ní vrhne, aby ji pevně objal.

Morgan překvapeně zamrká a i ostatní je zaujatě pozorují, Jack se na Doktora dívá jako pyšný otec.

Žena opětuje sevření a nohy jí krátce zabimbají ve vzduchu, když ji Doktor zvedne ze země. „Doktore!" zdraví ho hlasitě a směje se a objímá ho kolem krku, aby neupadla, když se s ní Doktor zatočí dokola.

Nakonec, v naprostém tichu, ji Doktor položí zpátky na zem, ale nepouští ji, drží její tvář v dlaních a pořád s tím samým nadšením, jako když se objevila, ji pozoruje, ve tváři široký úsměv. „Tak rád tě vidím, vypadáš nádherně! Naposledy jsme se viděli po Lazarovi, ne? Tak UNIT? Musíš mi všechno vyprávět, hned jak –"

Zarazí se, když se za ním ozve tiché odkašlání.

„Hned jak nebudeme mít nic na práci," dokončí a pustí ji, než se rozhlédne po ostatních. „Vážení, tahle naprosto úžasná dáma je doktorka Martha Jonesová, z UNIT. Totiž, z UNIT, která si sem přijela převzít našeho podezřelého, předpokládám."

Jeho hlas se vytratí do ztracena a on se podrbe ve vlasech.

Hotch se zamračí, ale UNIT má veškeré pravomoci, a Martha se i přes bouřlivé shledání s Doktorem chová naprosto profesionálně a s jistotou a než se kdokoli z nich zmůže na odpor, mají Martha se svým kolegou jejich podezřelého spoutaného a usazeného na zadním sedadle a míří pryč, zatímco Jack se vesele zubí a Doktor Martě mává.

Hotch s Doktorem dva dny promluví, jen pokud se to týká případu, jinak zachovává mlčení, ale nemá pro něj připravenou přednášku na téma obcházení autorit, což znamená, že si sám není jistý, co se vlastně stalo.

Nikdo jiný se k tomu nevrací a i Doktor se tváří naprosto spokojeně, a Morgana napadne, jestli v něm takové dlouhotrvající nadšení vyvolalo opravdu jenom to, že potkal Marthu? Kdo vůbec byla a proč o ní nikdy nemluvil, když pro něj byla tak důležitá? Chvíli uvažuje o tom, že by se ho na ni zeptal, ale pak si to rozmyslí, protože ví, že by mu Doktor nic neřekl a spíš by jeho otázku pohřbil nějakým pobaveným prohlášením, jako že s ní kdysi procestoval celý vesmír a čas, jako to udělal, když se jednou mezi řečí zmínil o nějaké Rose, a Reida zajímalo, o koho jde.

A zeptat se na Marthu Jacka by zřejmě nemělo smysl, vzhledem k tomu, že se tvářil stejně zmateně jako oni, když ji Doktor začal objímat.

Na druhou stranu, možná by se od Jacka mohl přece jenom něco dozvědět, řekne si jednoho dne. Sedí v kanceláři a nudí se nad spisy, zatímco Reid a Doktor už mají dávno hotovo a teď se vesele baví, Reid sedí v židli a Doktor na jeho stole a trochu se k němu naklání, lokty zapřený o kolena, v obličeji úsměv, když si povídají a Morgana bodne ostrá žárlivost, protože Doktor se může s Reidem hodiny a hodiny bavit o nějakém článku, který četli v National Geographic. On ne.

I když by chtěl, nikdy s Reidem neudrží krok.

Morgan si povzdychne a podívá se na Jacka, který na ty dva zírá… Okouzleně? To bylo to pravé slovo?

„Jak dlouho se s Doktorem znáte?" zeptá se ho.

Jack odtrhne pohled od Doktora a Reida. „Hmm?" zamručí nesoustředěně a podívá se na něj, a pak se opět zahledí na ty dva, hlavu trochu nakloněnou na stranu. „Slušelo by jim to spolu, nemyslíš?" zamumlá.

Morgan se překvapeně zamračí. „Cože?"

„Doktor a Spencer. Myslím, že by jim to spolu mohlo slušet." – právě tu chvíli si Doktor a Reid vyberou, aby se zasmáli – „Samozřejmě ne tak, jak by to slušelo Spencerovi a _tobě_, ale to by ses musel konečně rozhoupat." Pokrčí rameny.

Morgan sevře čelisti a pohodí hlavou. „Vůbec nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíš."

Jack povytáhne obočí. „Vy lidé," zamumlá. „Jedenadvacáté století a vy máte pořád strach ze vztahů. Pitomé škatulky." Zakroutí hlavou. „Já jen, že pokud o něj máš zájem, měl by sis pospíšit, než tě předběhne někdo jiný."

Morgan mlčí a chce říct, že se Jack plete, protože on k Reidovi rozhodně nic necítí, jenže… Jenže cítí. A Jack je k tomuhle všemu tak otevřený, všechno bere naprosto přirozeně, jako by to bylo úplně normální. Nebo jakoby už narazil na mnohem podivnější věci.

„Třeba jako ty?" zeptá se proto, ale nepodívá se na něj.

Jack se usměje, ne překvapeně ani pobouřeně (ne že by tedy Morgan něco takového čekal), ale jako by to čekal a jen si nebyl jistý, kdy přesně to přijde. „No, musím uznat, že bych se té možnosti určitě nebránil, ale jednak nelezu kolegům do zelí – teda, _snažím_ se to nedělat… _většinou_ – a jednak…" Zabloudí pohledem zpět k páru, zaměřený na Doktora.

A Morgana napadne, že to měl vidět už dřív. „Takže vy dva…?" Zvedne obočí.

„Já a Doktor? Ne. Ne, že bych se nesnažil, ale znáš to…" Jack se hořce pousměje. „Nemůžeš dostat všechno, co chceš. Myslím, že pořád miluje Rose. Možná byla dokonce jediná, kterou kdy chtěl."

Morgan pomalu přikývne. „Znáte se dlouho?" zeptá se tiše.

Jack se usměje. „Roky." Uchichtne se, jako by za tím bylo něco víc. „Pro mě je to dýl než pro něj. Vlastně mě zachránil, tehdy, když jsem ho potkal poprvé. Trochu šílený Doktor, s mladou blondýnkou. Nějakou dobu jsme pak spolu cestovali. A pak… jsem na něj čekal."

„Asi dost dlouho."

Jack se ušklíbne. „Hodně dlouho. Ale… Doktor je Doktor, když u tebe není, čekáš. Má v sobě něco, kvůli čemu na něj nemůžeš zapomenout, víš? Nemůžeš zapomenout a čekáš. A doufáš."

Než stačí Morgan odpovědět, ne že by tedy _měl_ tušení, co odpovědět, rozezvoní se Doktorův telefon. Doktor se zarazí uprostřed věty a zaloví v kapse – trvá mu to trochu dlouho, jako by ta kapsa byla mnohem větší, než by měla být – načež hovor se širokým úsměvem přijme.

„Martho!" osloví volající a pohledem na okamžik spočine na Jackovi. „Rád tě slyším!" zazubí se. „Děje se snad –" Nakloní hlavu na stranu a zatváří se znepokojeně. Sklouzne z Reidova stolu a kousek poodejde, hlas tlumenější, ale ne tak moc, aby ho Morgan neslyšel, i když se o to nijak zvlášť nesnaží. „Signál? Jaký signál?… To není možné. Já…" Podívá se tázavě na Jacka, a ten souhlasně přikývne, jako by přesně věděl, o čem se Doktor se svojí přítelkyní baví. Nebo možná nevěděl, ale nijak zvlášť mu na tom nezáleželo. „Vyzvedneme tě s Jackem dneska večer. Můžeme se na to podívat."

„Takže budeme mít zajímavý večer?" zeptá se Jack Doktora napůl pobaveně a napůl zcela vážně, ale s nepřehlédnutým nadšením.

Doktor přikývne, zamračený. „Vypadá to tak."

Na moment Morgana napadne, zeptat se, jestli jim může nějak pomoct, ale nakonec to neudělá, protože podle toho, jak ti dva vypadají, nebudou večer potřebovat jeho společnost, ať už mají v plánu cokoli.

Jack s Doktorem odejdou večer spolu, jeden vedle druhého, v tichém hovoru, a druhý den přijdou do práce o devatenáct minut později. Nikdo si toho nevšimne, protože v celé kanceláři, v celé _budově_, kruci, to bzučí jako v úle, po tom, co včera večer v přímém přenosu viděli, jak byl zavražděn prezident, jsou všichni v pohotovosti, a jen Morgan si všimne, že Jack vypadá, jako by přes noc zestárl o několik let, neusmívá se a neflirtuje (vlastně vůbec nemluví, on ani Doktor, kromě toho, že se ho zeptají, co je za den) a Doktor se nikomu nepodívá do očí, zamlklý, bez té své obvyklé dětské hravosti a nadšení vypadá unavený k smrti, _uštvaný_, mohl by říct, a jako by mu někdo zlomil srdce.

_Obě dvě._

Morgan sebou trhne a nechápe, jak ho mohla taková pitomost vůbec napadnout. _Samozřejmě_, že má Doktor jenom jedno srdce. Jen…

Potřese hlavou a mlčky sleduje, jak jsou ti dva i během následujících dnů podivně, na ně dva až nepřirozeně nemluvní, jak se občas zadívají někam do prázdna, ponoření ve vzpomínkách, jak se někdy tiše baví někde v koutě, mimo doslech ostatních, a jak stojí o něco blíže u sebe, v kanceláři i v terénu, připravení krýt jeden druhému záda, skoro až zoufale, ale ne jako milenci obávající se o bezpečí toho druhého. Spíše jako dva dobří přátelé, kteří jeden druhého málem ztratili.

Je to zvláštní. A ačkoli je Morgan na zvláštní věci okolo svých dvou kolegů už vlastně zvyklý (Ještě teď si pamatuje, jak jednou potkali ženu a ona se Doktorovi pověsila okolo krku, bez ohledu na to, že byli právě uprostřed ulice, objala ho a oznámila mu, že děkuje za _tamto, co udělal kdysi před lety_, a pak se šokovaně rozesmála, když zjistila, že teď pracuje pro FBI. Doktor vypadal, že zřejmě vůbec nemá tušení, o čem mluví, ale nestalo se mu to poprvé. Tehdy jí řekl, že má komplikovaný život a věci se mu občas dějí trochu zpřeházeně – Morgan neměl tušení, co to znamená. Ale ona asi ano, protože se jen usmála a řekla mu, že v tom případě se mu alespoň může omluvit za to, co mu řekne, až na to dojde, políbila ho na tvář a odešla. Doktor to odmítl komentovat.), tohle o něco přesahuje běžnou hranici.

Ale časem se to lepší, a oni oba se méně ztrácejí ve vzpomínkách a všechno je jak bývalo dřív. Doktor, plný dětského nadšení a elánu, plný _energie_, a veselý, trochu příliš flirtující Jack. Oni dva se chovají zase normálně, totiž, podle svého standardu, a Morgan se naučí příliš si nevšímat toho, jak mu občas přejede mráz po zádech, když se podívá na Jacka, protože na něm opravdu je něco špatně, _strašně, strašně špatně, celý špatně_ a jak má někdy nutkání utéct anebo padnout na kolena, když se na něj podívá Doktor. Naučí se ignorovat to, stejně jako si zvykl ignorovat, že se mu pokaždé rozbuší srdce, když se ho Reid omylem dotkne, a život jde dál.

Alespoň do _toho_ dne.

Do dne v Annapolis, kdy Hotch pošle Morgana, Doktora a Jacka podívat se na místo činu, aby zjistili, jestli souvisí s jejich případem. Protože ano, je to ujeté, ale čas od času mají u vyšetřování místa činu publikum, je to smutné, ale někteří lidé jsou trochu divní, tak to prostě je, ale _tenhle_… Vysoký hubený zrzek kolem pětadvaceti, starší určitě není, v tenkém svetru s tím klasickým anglickým károvým vzorem na prsou, který stojí s pár dalšími zvědavci hned za nataženou policejní páskou, vůbec nesleduje místo činu.

Místo toho zírá střídavě na Doktora a Jacka, pobaveně a s pohledem, s jakým se otec dívá na dávno ztracené dítě.

Morgan se zamračí a Doktor prohlíží tělo a nervózně se přitom ošívá, pohazuje hlavou, rty pevně sevřené. Jack si muže všimne a zamyšleně se na něj zahledí, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu.

Muž na něj mrkne a Jack ohromeně pootevře pusu a loktem strčí do Doktora. Hlavou pohodí směrem k muži, ale neřekne ani slovo, a ani nemusí, protože Doktor se podívá naznačeným směrem a okamžitě ztuhne. Oči se mu rozšíří a on zamumlá nějakou krátkou omluvu směrem k Morganovi a vykročí, bedlivě sledován Jackem, směrem k neznámému muži.

Ten ovšem nečeká, až k němu Doktor dojde, právě naopak, bez váhání zvedne pásku a podleze ji a jistým krokem vyrazí Doktorovi naproti a nijak mu nevadí, že za ním jeden z uniformovaných policistů, kteří hlídají místo činu, volá, aby se okamžitě zastavil, dokud na něj Jack nekývne, že je to v pořádku, dívá se jen na Doktora, jako by z něj nemohl spustit oči, dokud se nezastaví proti sobě.

„Doktore," osloví zrzek agenta.

Doktor přikývne a pozorně si ho prohlédne, dokonce ho obejde dokola, aby se na něj mohl podívat ze všech stran. Především jeho vlasy sleduje dlouho, a pak natáhne ruku a krátce se jich dotkne. Nakonec se zazubí. „Doktore."

Jack potřese pobaveně hlavou a Morgan si je jistý, že se jeho divoká představivost právě rozjíždí naplno.

Morgan na ně jen zírá, protože muž přikývne a opravdu má stejnou přezdívku jako _jejich_ Doktor?

„Co tady děláš?" zeptá se Doktor – jejich Doktor – toho druhého Doktora a pevně ho obejme. Přitiskne ho k sobě stejně pevně, jako tehdy objímal Marthu Jonesovou, a pak ho opět pustí, jen ruce nechá na jeho ramenou, a zvážní. „Ale vážně, proč jsi tady? My se _nemáme_ potkávat. _Žádní_ z nás se nemají potkávat. Není to správné. Nedělá to pořádek. Jen stále větší chaos v už tak dost nepořádném vesmíru."

Ten cizí Doktor pokrčí rameny. „Říkal jsem si, že bych tě docela rád viděl."

„Neumíráš, že ne?" zeptá se Doktor a prohlédne si ho od hlavy až dolů a zase zpátky, jako by hledal nějaké známky zranění. „Nejsi tady proto, že umíráš a chceš se rozloučit s těmi, co byli před tebou, že?"

Muž se zasměje, ale nezní to zase tak pobaveně, jak by Morgan čekal. „Ne, neumírám. Jen mě napadlo, že se za tebou a za Jackem stavím, abych vás pozdravil. Žádný strach, je to bezpečné, nehrozí žádný konec vesmíru jen proto, že jsme se setkali. Jen…" Muž se měkce pousměje. „Vždyť víš. Rád jsem byl tebou. Bylo to fajn, opravdu se mi to líbilo. Jsi úžasný a do všeho se hrneš po hlavě, ale jsi brilantní. Vždycky jsem byl skvělý, ale jako ty… jako ty jsem byl brilantní. Promiň, asi jsem sentimentální, jak stárnu." Znovu pokrčí rameny.

Doktor pomalu přikývne a usměje se. Nejdřív jen jemný úsměv, jakého by si člověk skoro nevšiml, ale pak se mu rty roztáhnou doširoka. Široký, spokojený úsměv. „Je super vědět, že jednou budu zrzavý!" zasměje se.

Muž se ušklíbne. „Ne vždy je to výhra. Na Barceloně si mysleli, že jsem mimozemšťan. Víš, jací tam jsou."

„No…" Doktor povytáhne obočí a znovu se usměje.

„Přesně," druhý Doktor pokývá souhlasně hlavou, pobavený. „No, musím už jít. Časové linie, znáš to. Strašně rád jsem tě viděl, vás oba." Zamrká na Jacka a pak se vrátí pohledem zpět k Doktorovi a vřele se na něj usměje. „Čeká tě spousta úžasných věcí, to mi věř," prohlásí, otočí se k nim zády a odchází, klidným, vyrovnaným krokem.

Doktor přikývne a zůstává stát na místě a s úsměvem za ním hledí, nespouští pohled z jeho vzdalujících se zad, ani když se Jack postaví vedle něj a beze slova ho vezme za ruku. Doktor jeho dlaň jenom stiskne pevněji a pár vteřin takhle stojí, bok po boku a ruku v ruce, pohledy upřené do dálky, než se opět bez vysvětlení vrátí k práci.

Ale Morgana to hlodá. Protože po všech těch divných věcech, které už vedle nich zažil – protože skoro stodvacetikiloví muži se obvykle nevzdají jen proto, že uvidí jednoho hubeného agenta, který ani nemá zbraň – je tohle něco jako ta příslovečná malá kapka, která přeteče, když už je pohár plný.

Kdo byl ten muž? Jak to, že mu Doktor říkal _Doktore_? Co myslel všemi těmi řečmi o čase a o tom, že se mu líbilo být Doktorem, tedy tím _jejich_ Doktorem? A co měl Doktor sakra s těmi vlasy?

A proč mu kruci pořád, i po roce, běhá mráz po zádech, když se na Doktora podívá?

„Kdo to byl?" zeptá se proto hned, jak se vrátí do kanceláře. Nikdo kromě nich tady zrovna není, takže se nemusí obávat, že mu Doktor neodpoví čistě jen proto, že nechce, aby je slyšel ještě někdo jiný.

Stojí na dva metry před ním, Jacka má za zády, nohy trochu rozkročené, protože mu to přidává na stabilitě a tentokrát je odhodlaný necouvnout. Nenechat se zarazit, dostat to z něj, i kdyby se Doktor sebevíc snažil odvést řeč jinam.

Doktor si povzdychne a kupodivu vůbec nevypadá, jako by mu chtěl lhát, nebo mu něco tajit. Možná už se mu jednoduše nechce nic tajit, protože to dělal už dost dlouho. Vypadá unaveně, ale v očích má zvláštní světlo. Plný energie, kterou Morgan nikdy u někoho jiného neviděl.

Na Doktorovi je toho hodně, co u nikoho předtím nikdy neviděl.

„Proč jsi mu říkal Doktore?" přidá proto tiše a s hlubokým oddechováním čeká odpověď.

Doktor pokrčí rameny a opře se o hranu svého pracovního stolu a jeho energie najednou překoná únavu a vychrstne ven, Morgan ji může skoro _vidět_, jak kolem něj pulsuje, silné, zlaté záchvěvy surové energie, mocný, _tak mocný_. „On byl já," prohlásí Doktor. „Já z budoucnosti."

Popravdě, ať už Morgan čekal cokoli, tohle to není. Jo, čekal, že jde o starého přítele ze studií, známého kamaráda jeho bratrance (i když Doktor se kdysi zmínil, že žádnou rodinu nemá) nebo něco takového, cokoli, ale rozhodně nečekal _tohle_.

To Doktor nemůže myslet vážně. Prostě _nemůže_. Já, z budoucnosti. _Budoucí já_. To jistě. Zní to moc hezky, když si odmyslí to, jak nesmyslné to je. Morgan se obrátí k Jackovi, pro podporu, ale Jack se tváří úplně klidně, jako by na tom nebylo nic zvláštního, a s jemným, vyčkávavým úsměvem se na ně dívá.

No, vypadá to, že v tomhle případě Jack zřejmě nebude ten správný spojenec.

Morgan to bude muset zvládnout sám. A nejspíš začne tím, že se pokusí zjistit, jak hluboko tahle šílenost sahá, a použije k tomu první logickou námitku, která ho napadne. „Nebyl ti podobný."

„Úžasné, že?" Doktor se zazubí a v tu chvíli vypadá naprosto vesele, jako by z něj spadly veškeré starosti. Morgan za sebou slyší Jackův tichý smích, ale je si jistý, že se Jack nesměje jemu ani Doktorovi, ale prostě jenom _s Doktorem_. Radost z cizí radosti, to se zase tak často nevidí. „Takže se jednou přece jen dočkám a budu zrzavý!" Doktor se zarazí ve svém nadšení a okamžitě zvážní. „Jasně, promiň." Pokývá hlavou. „Nebyl jsem to přímo já, byl to ten, který přijde po mně. Nebo po tom, co přijde po mně. Nevím, je to těžké odhadnout, když ti to neřekne. Některá z mých příštích regenerací." Pokrčí rameny a Morgan je naprosto dokonale zmatený. Co měla být regenerace? Co to vypráví za pitomosti? Proč Jack něco neřekne?

A proč každé slovo zní jako podivná pravda?

Doktor se zatváří zamyšleně a zahledí se do prázdna. „Zajímalo by mě, jestli přišel, protože si myslel, že už jsem ti to řekl, anebo _abych_ ti to řekl…"

Jack se zamračí. „Myslíš, že bys vytvořil paradox?" zeptá se znepokojeně.

„Nebylo by to poprvé," odpoví Doktor tiše a Morgan má na okamžik dojem, že v jeho očích zahlédne krátký záblesk bolesti.

Tak za tímhle je _rozhodně_ nějaký příběh.

Morgan se zhluboka nadechne, protože v podstatě existují tři možnosti. Buď je to celé jeden hloupý, i když perfektně promyšlený vtip. Nebo Doktorovi – a Jackovi – docela jednoduše přeskočilo.

Třetí možností je, že je to pravda a že ten pětadvacetiletý zrzek byl opravdu Doktor. To je zcela nemožné (_ne nemožné, jen málo pravděpodobné_), ale Morgan má za krkem husí kůži a strašný, děsivý pocit, že ví, která možnost je ta pravá.

„Super," zamumlá proto tiše a nakloní se k Doktorovi, obočí zvednuté. „Tak o co tady jde?"

„No…" Doktor se zašklebí a podrbe se ve vlasech.

Morgan ho vyčkávavě sleduje.

„Je mimozemšťan," prohodí Jack klidně a skoro bez zájmu, jako by to bylo naprosto běžné, říkat někomu, že jejich společný kolega je… no, _odjinud_.

Doktor se zamračí a přimhouří oči, jako by se cítil dotčený Jackovým nedostatkem taktu. „Nesmrtelný," oznámí pobaveně a vyzývavě zvedne obočí.

Morgan zamrká a několikrát otevře a zase zavře pusu, naprázdno, než se zmůže na slovo. Polkne a pokývá hlavou. „Jasně." Pomalu přikývne a chvíli přemýšlí, co říct. „Jsi nesmrtelný mimozemšťan," zopakuje po nich a pohled má přitom zabodnutý v Doktorových očích, jak pátrá po jakékoli známce smíchu.

Žádné nevidí.

Doktor odmítavě pohodí hlavou. „Ne." Protočí oči. „Jenom mimozemšťan. Nesmrtelný je _on_." Ukáže na Jacka.

Morgan se otočí na Jacka a jen těžko se mu daří udržet klidnou, bezvýraznou tvář. „Tak nesmrtelný?"

„Ano," odpoví Jack klidně.

Morgan nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Jak _přesně_ se to projevuje?"

Jack se pobaveně pousměje. „Tak, že nemůžu zemřít."

„Úžasné." Morgan chápavě přikývne, načež trhne hlavou. „Myslel jsem, že to zatracené vedení už konečně pochopilo, že lidi z profilovacího nejsou blázni. A teď nám sem pošlou _vás dva_."

Doktor protočí oči. „No tak, Dereku," unaveně si povzdychne, ale pak pohodí hlavou, natáhne se k němu a chytí ho za ruce.

„Co to dě–" pokusí se Morgan říct, ale slova mu na rtech odumřou, protože Doktor jen zasyčí, a pak si jeho ruce (Kde se v něm vzalo tolik síly, aby si ho k sobě mohl _takhle_ přitáhnout?) přitiskne na prsa.

„Oh, ani nechtějte vědět…" zamumlá Jack tlumeně, hlas trochu chraplavý.

Doktor po něm přes Morganovo rameno šlehne pohledem.

Morganův první reflex je odtáhnout se. Odtáhnout se, nechat ty dva pošuky (protože, sakra, _mimozemšťan_ a _nesmrtelný_?) tady a utéct někam hodně daleko. Ale Doktor ho drží pevně a to, co cítí pod rukama… Nezmůže se na slovo a jen otřeseně zírá Doktorovi do tváře, protože pod pravou dlaní, tou, co má položenou na levé straně Doktorova hrudníku, cítí silný, zdravě pravidelný tlukot srdce. A to je v pořádku, vážně, protože když někomu položíte ruku na hruď, cítíte tlukot jeho srdce, ne? Takže to _je_ v pořádku, až na to, že… Stejný tlukot, silný a pravidelný a ničím netlumený cítí i pod druhou dlaní. Na opačné straně od srdce, a přece to tady je, přímo pod jeho prsty.

Ten chlap, jeho kolega, má _dvě srdce_.

Morgan zamrká.

_Dvě. Srdce?_

„To není možné," zamumlá slabě.

Doktor se shovívavě pousměje a pustí jeho ruce, ale Morgan je pořád drží na jeho hrudníku, protože ten pocit pod jeho dlaněmi, ne jeden tlukot, ale hned _dva_, na každé straně jeden, dokonale synchronní, je absolutně, podivně magnetizující.

Jack povytáhne obočí, Morgan to ví, i když to nemůže vidět.

„Nemůžeš přece být…" vydechne a potřese nevěřícně hlavou. „Mimozemšťané _nejsou_."

„Samozřejmě, že jsou, Dereku," řekne Doktor jemně. Konejšivě. „Copak jsi toho v posledních letech neviděl dost? Ufo nad Londýnem, na Vánoce. Vánoční hvězda, která střílela lidi. Titanik padající na Buckinghamský palác. Vražda prezidenta v přímém přenosu."

Vražda prezidenta v přímém přenosu? Za tím měli stát _mimozemšťané_?

„Nezapomeň na Harrolda Saxona," ozve se za Morganem.

Doktor sebou trhne, jako by dostal ránu a Morganovy dlaně konečně sklouznou z jeho hrudníku, takže Morgan teď už necítí ten zvláštní, dvojitý tlukot.

Ale ví, že tam je.

„Bože…" zašeptá ohromeně. „Ty jsi mimozemšťan!" Vytřeští oči a zírá na něj.

Doktor přikývne.

„Takže jsi marťan?" vyhrkne Morgan.

„Nejsem z Marsu!" ohradí se Doktor okamžitě a vypadá dotčeně, skoro až uraženě a Jack se zasměje. „Vážně, proč si to všichni myslí? Nikdy jste neviděli někoho z Marsu? Nejsem jim vůbec podobný. Vidíš? Žádné oko uprostřed čela. A na rukou mám pět prstů, ne čtyři. A vůbec nejsem šedý," stěžuje si, a pak se hrdě napřímí. „Jsem pán času, poslední. Teď už definitivně poslední pán času." V očích se mu objeví smutek.

„Vypadáš jako člověk," poznamená Morgan.

„Ne, to ty vypadáš jako pán času. Byli jsme tu dřív."

Morgan pomalu přikývne a pak se otočí k Jackovi. „A ty jsi…?" zamumlá trochu nejistě.

„Skoro mě to teď mrzí, když uvážím, kolik mu věnuješ pozornosti, ale já jsem normální člověk," prohlásí Jack. „Teda, ne úplně běžný, jsem z budoucnosti, nenarodil jsem se téhle planetě a jsem nesmrtelný, ale jinak jsem jenom člověk."

Morgan si kluby prstů promne spánky a donutí je jít s ním na oběd, kde z nich tahá další podrobnosti. K jeho překvapení jsou oba muži docela sdílní, teď když ví, kdo jsou, a ochotně mu vyprávějí o tom, jak spolu cestovali prostorem a časem, než se rozhodli na chvíli se usadit, Jack mu popisuje místo, kde se narodil (_Boeshane, Reide_), mluví o svých přátelích z Cardiffu a o tom, jak tam přes sto padesát let čekal, až se Doktor vrátí, řekne mu, jak přišel na to, že je nesmrtelný a Morgana napadne, jestli si to jenom nevymýšlí – zbloudilý _oštěp_? – a Doktor mu vypráví o modré policejní budce, která je zevnitř větší než zvenku, o Rose, která z něj udělala nového člověka, když mu ukázala, že pořád existuje nevinnost, právě ve chvíli, kdy tomu přestával věřit, a o tom, že Martha, krásná doktorka Jonesová, jednou zachránila svět vyprávěním příběhů a že si to nikdo nepamatuje. Dozví se, že ty jeho chvilky – husí kůže, pocit, že vidí, když z Doktora sálá energie, a to, jak ho napadlo, že má Doktor dvě srdce, to ráno po vraždě prezidenta – jsou úplně v pořádku („Nízkoúrovňové telepatické pole. Není to moc časté, ale občas se projeví. Vlastně jsem jednou potkal chlapce, rok před první světovou, který… To nic, neboj.") a dokonce mu dost možná pomáhají v práci.

Odpoledne nemůže vydržet v klidu. Sedí za stolem, snaží se vyplnit nejnovější várku nudných, _nudných_ hlášení a kouše do vršku na propisce a tentokrát už ví, že ten vysoký muž s rozcuchanými vlasy, občas mizejícím britským přízvukem a brýlemi s tlustými černými obroučkami, které nosí, když chce vypadat chytře, je mimozemšťan, poslední svého druhu, a že druhý kolega, ramenatý muž, který se ještě pořád odmítá vzdát vojenského kabátu z druhé světové války (které se osobně zúčastnil – _dvakrát_) je nesmrtelný a narozený na jiné planetě, v daleké budoucnosti a Reid sebou na židli šije a dneska mu to obzvláště sluší a –

Morgan se bez přemýšlení zvedne od stolu a zamíří k Reidovi, opře se dlaněmi o desku jeho stolu a trochu se k němu nakloní. „Co kdybychom si spolu někdy vyrazili na večeři?" navrhne bez úvodu.

Reid překvapeně zamrká a přikývne. „Dobře."

Morgan nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Myslím jako rande," upřesní.

Reid se na něj dlouho mlčky dívá. „To bych rád," řekne potom měkce, jak to umí jen on, s nádechem červeně ve tvářích.

Když Morgan toho večera odchází z práce, Doktor a Jack se tlumeně hádají, jako kterýkoli jiný, běžný den a Reid se na něj od svého stolu usměje, a Morgan se přistihne, že se poprvé po dlouhé době cítí opravdu dobře.


End file.
